Within me is a Poem
by NeverLove
Summary: These seperate and complete poems represent the minds and emotions of many of the Naruto Characters in times where they needed to express themselves most.
1. Itachi's Sight

_**Itachi's Sight**_

When my eyes lift to the horizon,

I don't expect a thing

My body is numb to the old pain,

Even as it is replaced

The new and rising sun,

No new day it shall bring

No longer is my mind even sane,

My life seems incomplete

I remember the past things I'd done,

Even as the birds begin to sing

My legs are strapped to the past in a chain,

Though release it I choose not

On that blank horizon,

My eyes don't see a thing

So much more, since then, my pain,

Warmth is soon to leave

My eyes that match the burning sun,

Only pain they will ever bring

No person I leave be sane,

Their lives were forfeit to me

So many bad things I have done,

The wind will sing to rejoyce

My life, because of my past, poison,

I cannot leave just yet, no definitely not.

And so as the sun sets once more,

I leave this poem a chore

The last few segments a little different,

From the one I left before

Never did I expect to kill,

Never did I plan for such pain

My heart is now forever still,

My death to all will be a gain

Sasuke, my last, my brother,

Do not hate me so

For I am just another,

A brother- in your mind- no

The blood dried on my hands,

And the chains wrapped about my soul

Never to wash away those bands,

My heart, an empty hole

So note the sudden changes in this little letter,

Do you see it there and do you see it here?

It's where at last my heart feels better,

As you watch me near

As my death toll rings aloud,

As I fall in defeat

I look into your eyes, a cloud,

Your life, my life, a cheat

So as I lie at your feet,

Dear Brother won't you see?

Your elder sibling- all beat,

Maybe as I fall, all alone just me

Maybe as I lie here now,

You understand my reason

I leave you here, no bow,

My last performance yet treason

The change in this story

Is where I began to fade

Not for me a single glory,

All of yours to shade

In my death I leave you strength,

That alone is enough to raise you

As I finally leave from beneath,

Into the sun I fly anew

Goodbye my brother,

With you I leave your might

Goodbye forever, no other,

To you I give my sight


	2. Obito's Death

**Obito's Death**

I knew Kakashi was wrong

I knew what I had to do

Rin was the love of my life

I had a mission to get through

Kakashi thought it stupid

For me to risk my life

But I knew I was in the right

Though his words cut like a knife

I stare down at where Rin is

I can feel my heart in my chest

I know this fear is hard

I know this will take much more than my best

I move to attack all wild

It was my best chance of winning

But Kakashi stopped me there

He gave me a chance for a new beginning

His new plan made more sense

It rung so true and straight

I knew he was right this time

Now please don't let me be late

We moved in the shadows

And we used the terrain

Rin was in sight

And I felt safe and sane

With Kakashi at my side

And my love within my sight

I was ready to fight

Ready to step into the light

I moved as fast as I could

I attacked with all I had

Kakashi at my back

Sharingan blazing mad

I made the wrong move

And I knew it right away

I saw my defeat just then

With my voice I could not say

Kakashi saved me then

And Rin made to us as last

But the men who had attacked

Had left a trick for us, a blast

I saw the rocks fall down

And I knew what I must do

I knew it in an instant

As the rocks fell at the two

I used my body best I could

I shoved them into safety

I took the fall and saved them all

That move a little hasty

The pain never really came

Or if it did I never knew it

But I was caught then and there

Down and Under I was hit

I could not move anymore

My right side done gone

I knew it at that moment

I was dead, just another wasted pawn

I saw his face, Kakashi's that is

His widened eyes so strange

His voice came through a fog

I knew the comings could not change

I whispered a word or two

To Rin and to my friend

Those were parting words

And my gift my last to lend

I gave away my pride

I gave away my glory

I gave away my power

With this I end my story

Kakashi holds my Sharingan

And Rin holds my heart

I knew I was safe with them

And with that I was to part

The enemy attacked yet again

And I was left alone

I watched as they made it safely

And I was left to atone

I am Obito Uchiha

And today I did something new

Today I gave away myself

And today I died for my two few


	3. Nagato's Ballad

**Nagato's Ballad**

How to thee I feel no such pain

For I have had my share

Let us keep that always in mind

Let us always beware

Deep within my memory's gates

Lives that picture of hell

So far past the fire and brimstone

My pain sings clear like bells

The horrors of that day yes I know

That day I made a choice

The day I gave my friend for her

Her cries, he dies, my voice

I knew I was alone just then

For he was gone that day

I hate myself for my weakness

There where I watched him lay

A small ballad for a small thing

That thing being my pain

That story of my life, a waste

And nothing from it did I gain

And when he died I died inside

Bleeding without the blood

Nothing but a shell of me left

My heart a broken dud

A Ballad to the dead it is

With this miniscule thing

By a hand of fate it does true seem

Painfully my heart sings

For my friend and to my brother

Can you see pain in me?

So please just wait for me anon

Please wait so you can see

I'm coming soon, at the morrow

As the dusk falls so short

I will see you at last again

Through my memories they sort

And through the Hell Gates I shall step

To your embrace again

I will laugh and smile and cry more

So much it may be sin

But until then I am afraid

This Ballad will to do

Then when our humor has returned

Our soon meet is yet due

So very soon I will see you

Your smile and all your grace

Our hands so grasped in love once more

We will meet face to face


	4. Kabuto's Loyalty

**Kabuto's Loyalty**

I never knew much of my real parents

Seeing as I was raised by my adopters

But all of those people only seemed to be ants

To me, they all seemed to be slackers

They could not and they sure can't

I felt alone in that strange world

Like a foreign object set on sale in the street

Into myself I continuously chose to be curled

I grew to be strong and I grew to be fleet

All so their voices, about me, have twirled

I was an object of talk and bragging

They only kept me for my ability

So I put up with all of the nagging

The things they wanted were not but simplicity

My strength, they knew, was not lagging

I became tired of such a life as that

I grew sick of doing as they told

I could only stare at and be called a "brat"

I knew my loyalty could easily be sold

They just talked and buzzed about like several of a Nat

I walk through the rain, alone

I stand in the pain, without another

From my lips will escape a moan

All while they talk; their words smother

My heart hated from being on my lone

And then he came, so strange and sudden

His eyes like stones and his voice like oil

And with his hands he lifted my burden

Never again would my tears hit soil

I would never need to trust other or any men

His name was Orochimaru-sama

He was as strong as whispers said he was

But I never felt like part of thier drama

My head was wrapped up in that buzz

That strange thing about Orochimaru-sama

When I trained with that man

I felt the power grow just as with my mind

My strength growing like fire blown by a fan

Orochimaru said I was an amazing find

The things he taught me that others had ban

I grew strong under his watch

And I grew wise under his hand

And I waited for my time to snatch

Time ticked by like falling sand


End file.
